New Life
by animalsare4life
Summary: Rateing to be safe! Takes place right after book ends! Mainly Judd and His family! Please r&r better then seems.Sorry if theres any grammer or spelling mistakes.
1. Default Chapter

an new life

New family

sorry please someone tell me if i'm spelling vicki's name wrong since I don't own the books to check the spelling.

author note- Hi! This is my first left behind fic! So please be nice! I do not know bible verses! I am a christian yes but do not get to attend church often due to busy life style! If anyone is willing to help me learn more about the bible feel free it will help! I read the whole kids series and one adult book! I hope you enjoy!

disclaimer- I do not own the lefet behind charachters! Only the ones I create!

summary- This takes place after the book! This is mainly Judd and vicki's story kind of fic!

Now on with the story

Wait one more thing dedication- to anyone who reads and reviews this fic. I will start individualy dedicating chapters to people.

Anne followed Judd and Vicki to the little boy! Judd arrived to him first! "Hi!" Judd said very friendly."Hi" says the little boy shyly. "Whats your name?" asks Judd. "Tyler" repled the young boy. "Hi Tyler! I'm Judd! This is my wife vicki and our daughter Anne!" Judd says. "Hi" Tyler says waving at Vicki and Anne. "How old are you?" Vicki asks. "I'm five" Tyler says holding up five fingures. "Well Tyler would you like to come live with us?" Judd asked him. Tyler nodded his head yes!

Judd offerred his hand to Tyler who took hold of it. Next Judd and Vicki walked over to another young boy. "Hi" says Judd. "Hi" the boy says back. "Whats your name?" Judd asked. "Chrispher" said the boy. "Well Christopher how old are you?" Judd asked. "Thee" said the young boy. "Your three! Your a big boy!" Vicki says smiling at him. "Well Christopher do you want me to be your mommy?" Vicki asked. The boy slightly nodded his head. Vicki picked Christopher a hug and picked him up.

"Would you like anymore children Vicki?" asked Judd. "I would like another girl." Vicki said. It did not take long before they spotted a perfect girl. They walked over to where a baby around one was laying on his back. "Ah she's so cute!" Vicki screeched as she picked the baby up. "I wonder what her name is?" Judd said aloud.

"I can help you with that." a voice came behind them. The turned around to see a boy around 12 or 13 and a girl around nine the was next to him. "You can?" Judd asked. "YEs I can." Spoke the boy. " This is my baby sister Becky! This girl next to me is my sister Emily and my name is Timothy." Judd looked a little suprised. HE looked at Vicki and new he had three new additions to the family. "How would you like to come live with us?" Judd asked. "That would be nice! Thanks!"Said Timothy.

"How old are you?" Judd asked. "I'm twelve! Timothy said "Oh! How old is your sister?" Vicki asked. "One is nine months and one is nine." he answered. "Welcome to the family." Judd said. And with that they left to find them a house in the new peaceful world.

Hey! I hoped you enjoyted it! Tell me how you liked it! PLease review! There will be a animal in this fic. As you know its hard for me to resist animals. Next chapter is called a new home.


	2. new life chapter2

New Home

Summary- In this chapter the family will find a home! A suprise lay ahead in the next chapter! I will have different suprises on and off! This chapter won't be the most exciting but not boring ither.

Thanks to my two reviewers.

Alex- I will try to be better about exclamation points! I was just really happy that day.

Sylyvey- Glad you enjoyed it.

One last thing befor we move on to the story! We need to get more Left Behind writers and readers\reviewers. This is a small group that can easily grow. Well now to the story.

Kids- Anne-Little seven year old girl.

Tyler- Little boy. Five years old.

Christopher- Three year old boy.

Becky- The little girl baby. Nine months.

Timothy- 12 year old boy sisters are Emily and Beky.

Emily- Brother is Timothy and sister Becky. Nine years old.

Finally the story can begin!

Judd and vicki and there new family walked towards a neighborhood to find the perfect home. The houses all had fenced yards. Judd spotted a good size, yellow, and nice house a little down the neighbor hood. They saw one lived there and went in to see if it was there permanet home.

They walked in. First there was the living room. Then you go to the hall and to your left was the kitchen. Across from the kitchen was the bathroom. Then on down the house there were five rooms. Vicki and Judd decided this would be there family's home.

The two decided on a bedroom for themselves. That left four for the kids. The smallest room was decided to be the baby nursery. The room furthest away from Judd's and Vicki's they decided it to be Timothy's since he was the oldest.

The room closet to Vick's and Judd;s they decided that it would be Christophere's and Tyler's room. Those to were chosen to share a room. The room beside it they decided it is going to be Emily's room. Then the last eoom was given to Anne.

They had no household items as food, cloths, or silverware. So Vicki decides to take Timothy and Tyler to go get some cloths and beds.

At the store Vicki started out at the baby section. She bought a car seat, a swing. pacifiers, bibs, blankets, diapers, formula, and socks. Next Vicki picks out a crib wich a worker from the store was going to deliver that day. Next she picked out some cloths for Becky.

Vicki got Becky ten sleeper suits, Short sets, dresses, overalls, and hats. Vicki it should be enough for now. Then next Vicki picks out a stroller.

After she got everything she needed for Becky she headed over to the little boy cloths with Timothy and Christophere. There she bought both boys shoes and sevaral pairs of outfits. After she had gotten there cloths they had to the silverware were she got there dishes.

"Mommy!" whined Timothy. "yes Timothy?" replyed Vicki. "Can we get a toy?" Timothy. "Yes you may. We'll go over there right now." said Vicki. They got sevral toys. Some for all the kids.

After Vicki got her some stuff they went to a furniture store. She got beds, couches, chairs, and tables. Finally Vicki went home.

When she arrived to her new home she found Juss playing with the other kids. Once Judd saw her he ran over to help carry in the stuff Vicki had gotten. Vicki worked on the bed while Judd did the beds that had just gotten delivered. After Vicki finshed in the kitchen she went to work on the baby's room. She set up the swinging chair, the crib, dresser, and toys.

After nine long hours they got the basic parts of the rooms done. Next Judd took the remaining kids shopping for cloths. They returned a little later with a bunch of bags.

Ok not the best! But i'll have better chapters to come! Hang in here with me. Next chapter a suprise and another suprise. Cya Please review.


	3. new life chapter3

a suprise and another suprise

Authors note- Hey its another update! Wow! If I do not do this now I never will! Its called a suprise and another suprise.! well gope you enjoy it!

Becky, Anne. Emily, Timothy, Christopher, Tyler

That night after they got the kids to bed Vicki and Judd were laying in there new room discussing a suprise for the kids. "I'll go and get it tommorrow while you stay with the kids." said Vicki. "Ok." Said Judd. And with that they both went to sleep.

The next morning Judd was up before Vicki and decided to let her sleep. He headed to the kitchen and begun breakfast. He fixed Hamburgers. My kind of breakfast

Soon kids were coming into the kitchen wanting to eat. Judd had got all the kids there food when Vicki finally woke. Sje waked in and joined her family.

After breakfast Vicki left to get the kids there suprise. She walked to the brown building with the sign 'pets and people'. She walked inside to the dog room and started viewing the dogs.

Ther were puppies and adult dogs. She came to this cage with a yellow lab puppy! Vicki tried to walk on but could'nt. She was already in love with the lab. Vicki decide not to waste any time and got the puppy knowing she would end up leaving with it anyway.

Vicki could not way to introduce the puppy to the family.

THe kids were all playing when Vicki walked through the door carrying the puppy. Tyler was the first to see and ran over to it. Soon all the kids were swarmed around it. Judd smiled when he saw the puppy.

"What do yall want to name it?" Vicki asked the kids. "Cowboy! Sooner! Macy! Barney! Stitch! Baby! Sam! Buddy!" Yelled ll the kids. "OK! OK! we'll name it Noah! Since Noah's in the bible." Vicki said seattling the dog's name. All the kids except one was playing with the pup. Christopher was sitting in the corner hiding.

"Whats wrong buddy?" Judd asked picking up Christopher. Christopher did not say anything,. "Do you wanna go play with Noah?" Judd asked him. Christopher just shook his head No.

"Then whats the matter?" Judd asked getting worried. "nuking." said Christopher. When some of the little kids are talking I purposely mispell the word. Judd carried Christopher back to where Vicki was. Christopher hugged onto Judd the whole time.

While trying to cheer Christopher up the door bell rang so Vicki went to go answer it. There was a young guy out there. "Yes i'm from the ASAD. We are trying to find homes for children. Do you think you can share a home with some of the kids?" asked the guy.

"I dunno! We have five kids as it is." said Vicki thinking. "Ok can I look at the kids?" Vicki asked. "Sure come withe me." said the guy. "I'll be right back." Vicki called to Judd.

With that Vicki followed the guy to a building. Inside the building were kids of all ages. Vicki viewed them carefully! She ran into a young boy! He had blond hair and blue eyes and was two years old. Vicki could not help but take the child home with her. It turned out the boys name was Micheal.

Vicki called for Judd when she walked through the door. Judd was not suprised when he saw Micheal. Vicki told Judd all the information she knew about Micheal. They agreed for Micheal and Timothy to share a room.

Thats all for this chapter! Next chapter is called Anger and Frustration! Judd does something he regrets. nothing major Then the chapter after that will be really exciting.


End file.
